Goten Meets Amy, and Trunks Meets Bryanna
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Trunks and Goten are sent to this dimension to search for......now, would I tell you? If you want to find out, then you should read! It is a crossover, and will probably get AU later on, as the story progresses. It kinda starts out slow, but I'm told t


Goten Meets Amy and Trunks Meets Bryanna

  
  


By: Neko-chan 

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so don't sue. I'm not getting rich off of this; and besides, I'm broke. ^_^;; (Stupid tempting anime videos....They seem to say, "Buy me!")

This story is dedicated to the one person who has always been there for me, for as long as she has known me. Amy is the best friend in the whole entire world, and I would like to dedicate this story to her. 

  
  


***P.S.**-Read!!** Trunks is 18, Goten is 17, Bryanna is 17, and Amy is 16.

  
  
  
  


****Goten Meets Amy and Trunks Meets Bryanna

  
  
  
  


"Ack! I'm going to be late!", Bryanna yelled as she ran to her first period class, trying to beat the bell.

She wasn't paying attention, so she ran head first into something. Two somethings, in fact. Glaring, she got a glimpse of spiky black hair and pale lavender hair before she gathered up her books and ran as fast as she could. She slipped into Room C-4 just as the bell rang.

"Whew!", Bryanna sighed as she went to her seat.

"That was close, Bryanna.", Mrs. Sebastian said from behind her desk. "You are one lucky girl. You just made it by the skin of your teeth."

Everyone settled into their desks, getting into comfortable positions.

Smiling, Mrs. Sebastian said, "Welcome to another day of World History. Now, my little darlings, take out your homework."

Everyone groaned. It was time to start another day of high school.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Who was that?", Goten asked as he and Trunks watched the girl take off. Her hip length

red-orange hair streamed behind her.

Shaking his head, Trunks said, "I don't know, Goten. C'mon. Let's go to the attendance office and get our schedules."

The two boys quickly headed for the office and received their schedules.

"What'd you have?", Trunks asked Goten as he peered at his schedule.

"Ummm... Religion, Word Processing, English, Spanish Honors.... SPANISH HONORS??!! How can I have Spanish Honors?! Well, anyways; lunch, Health/P.E., Algebra, and then World History. How about you?"

"Cool...", Trunks said. "I have World History, English, Word Processing, Spanish Honors... Wow, I have Spanish Honors, too.... Ummm.... Lunch, Health/P.E., Religion, then Algebra."

"'Kay. See ya in....", Goten looked at his schedule, "Spanish!"

"Yeah, later!", Trunks replied.

And, with that, they headed off for their new classes at their first day of school at Notre Dame High School.

* * *

  
  


Amy sighed, staring glumly at the video screen. She covered a yawn with one hand and then tucked a strand of shoulder length light brown hair behind her ear.

_I wish Bry were here..._, she thought, pouting and then glaring at her notes that she had been taking on the movie.

Brown eyes squinting at the TV screen (she forgot her contacts), she again began to take notes.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Mr. Lape headed for the back of the room about to ask the person why he or she was in his classroom. He quietly conferred with the person, then went to the front of the room and stopped the video.

"Everyone,", Mr. Lape began, "I'd like you to meet a new student. Please welcome Goten Son."

Amy jerked awake from her stupor. _Goten...? As in Goten Son, from Dragon Ball Z? But, Goten isn't real...._

Turning around in her seat, she looked behind her. And then her jaw dropped. _Oh, my God! It is Goten from DBZ! I gotta tell Bry this!_

As she was thinking this, lost in her thoughts, Mr. Lape was still talking. "You may go and sit next to Amy Michler.", he said as he pointed to Amy.

Amy bent her head, watching Goten out of the corner of her eye as he walked toward her.

"Hi! I'm Goten Son!", Goten said, smiling, once he was settled in his desk.

Amy looked up and smiled at Goten. "Hi. I'm Amy Michler.", Amy said, smiling back.

_Kami!_, Goten thought._ She's beautiful!_

Her shoulder length hair was smooth and looked as soft as sable. Her smile was wide and welcoming; and it lit up her eyes.

"So, do you like Notre Dame?", Goten asked.

Still smiling, Amy shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. My best friend's here, too. So, where'd you come from?"

"Orange Star High School.", Goten replied.

_I knew it!_, Amy thought. "Where's that?", she asked.

"Japan.", Goten replied.

"Oh? Did any of your friends transfer with you?", asked Amy.

"Yeah. His name's Trunks."

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Everyone, please welcome Trunks Briefs.", Mrs. Sebastian said, as she stood in front of the class, next to Trunks.

At his last name, everyone snickered. Except for Bryanna.

_Trunks? Huh? From DBZ?_, she thought as she looked up from her class work.

"Go sit in the desk between Bryanna and Chris.", Mrs. Sebastian ordered. "If you need help with anything, just ask Bryanna. She's a gem!"

Bryanna watched Trunks out of the corner of her eye as he settled himself into the desk on her right.

"Hi! I'm Trunks. You're Bryanna, right? It's nice to....", Trunks trailed off as Bryanna looked up, surprised.

"You're the girl who ran into me!", he exclaimed as he recognized her hair.

"And you're the guy who was in my way!", Bryanna shot back.

He glared at her. She scowled back (looking very much like Vegeta).

"You almost made me late for first period!", she said, her scowl darkening.

Looking into her eyes, Trunks noticed that they were a very pretty gray---the color of storm clouds, and that her hip length red-orange hair was a fiery color, accenting her personality and will (not to mention her temper). Coming back to reality, he sensed that her ki rose the longer she glared at him.

Suddenly, as if sensing his psychic probing, she broke eye contact; and ignoring him, returned to her work.

Trunks sighed, and got out his own textbook. Glaring at page 341, he started working.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Amy spotted Bryanna heading for her from across the courtyard.

"Hey, Bry. Rough period?", Amy asked when she noticed Bryanna's lethal glare.

"Yeah.", Bryanna said, sighing. "We just got a new student, and he's a jerk. But you won't believe who it is!"

Smiling, Amy said, "Hmmmm......Let me guess...Trunks?"

Bryanna's jaw dropped. "How'd you know THAT?!"

Amy's grin broadened as she said, "Oh...I don't know...Maybe because Goten is in my Religion class and he was telling me how he and Trunks are here."

"We have _got_ to talk about this during break...", Bryanna said, shaking her head in wonder.

"Yeah...Well, see you in forty-five minutes!", Amy said, waving, as she walked away; headed for her English class.

"Adios, mi amiga!", Bryanna called as she walked into Word Processing.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Hey, Goten!", Trunks called as he jogged across the courtyard, headed for his best friend.

"Hey Trunks! What's up?", Goten answered.

"Well, you wouldn't believe it! I met this really cool girl!", they both replied at the same time.

"So, what's her name?", Trunks asked, grinning at his friend.

"Amy. Your's?", Goten replied, also grinning.

"Bryanna."

"Cool! We'll talk more during break, okay?", Goten said.

"Okay! Later!", Trunks called as he ran to English.

"Later!", Goten replied as he headed for the Word Processing room.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Welcome to Notre Dame Word Processing, Goten.", Mrs. McGuire said, looking up at Goten from her chair.

Goten smiled back. "It's nice to meet you.", he replied.

"You may sit in the back, in the desk next to Bryanna.", Mrs. McGuire said, pointing to the red-headed girl.

"Hey. I'm Goten. You're Bryanna, right?", Goten asked as he got settled into his chair.

"Yeah, I'm Bryanna. But my friends call me Bry.", Bryanna replied, smiling at Goten.

Goten smiled back, liking her instantly.

_So, this is the girl that Trunks likes.... She's nice._

"Okay class. It's now time to start today's lesson.", Mrs. McGuire said, standing near her desk. "You'll be doing Lesson 59, which is an unbound report. When you're finished, print it up and put it in the tray."

And, with that, the class began typing.

Goten looked down at his keyboard, puzzled._ What am I supposed to do?_, he asked himself. He glanced over at Bryanna, and his eyes bugged out when he saw how fast she was typing._ Maybe she can help me...._

"Ummm....Bry? I'm sorry to bug you and all, but can you please help me?"

Bryanna stopped typing and looked over at Goten. Smiling, she said, "Sure, Goten. I'll help you. What do you need?"

Goten grinned sheepishly up at Bryanna. "Umm..Well, you see, I've never taken Word Processing before, and I don't know how to type. Can you please give me a quick lesson?"

"I'd be happy to, Goten. Okay, here's your first lesson. You position your hands on the home row keys." Seeing Goten's puzzled expression, she continued, "The home row keys of your left hand are a, s, d, and f. For your right hand, they are the j, k, l, and semi-colon. Next, you're going to have to memorize the keyboard."

"WHAT????", Goten exclaimed loudly (but not loud enough for Mrs. McGuire to hear).

Bryanna looked at him in pity. "Sorry.", she said. "But you have to memorize the keyboard and its keys. Why do you think we type so fast? And without looking down, either? We had to memorize the keyboard. It does pay off in the future, Goten. You'll see."

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Everyone, I want you to please welcome a new student. His name is Trunks.", Mrs. Blane said, gesturing to the tall boy with lavender hair who stood next to her.

Hearing his name, Amy looked up, curious to see why Bry would call one of her favorite Dragon Ball Z characters (besides Goku, of course!) a 'jerk'.

"You may sit next to Amy.", Mrs. Blane stated, pointing to Amy.

Trunks walked over to Amy and gracefully slid into the desk next to her. "Yo.", he said, smiling, and giving her a two fingered salute.

Amy smiled back. "Kon'nichi wa.", she replied, also giving him a two fingered salute.

Trunks was surprised. Not many people bothered to learn Japanese, but this girl did. 

"Cool!", he commented. "You know Japanese?"

"A little.", Amy admitted. "My friend, Bry, speaks almost fluent Japanese and she teaches it to me."

Trunks, upon hearing the name 'Bry', began to get interested in the conversation. Also, he realized something._ This _was the Amy that Goten was starting to like. Now he could learn more about Bry and also find more about Amy, for Goten.

"Is your friend Bryanna de Salva?", he asked, wanting to make sure that it was the same Bryanna.

"Yeah. Why?", Amy asked, pretending not to know the reason why.

Trunks blushed then said, "Well, I know that we got off on the wrong foot, and I wanted to know how to make it up to her and to get close to her."

Amy smiled knowingly. Then, interested, she asked, "How did you two meet?"

"She was late for World History, and she was running. She crashed into Goten and myself. She wasn't exactly thrilled to see me when I showed up for World History later on in the class period."

"Hmmm.... Goten didn't say anything about that to me.", Amy commented.

"Oh?", Trunks asked. 

Amy grinned. "Yeah. We were talking in Religion, because Mr. Lape made us watch a boring movie. He told me a little about himself and you."

Inwardly, Trunks groaned. _I wouldn't be surprised if the stupid baka told Amy that we_ _weren't from this dimension, that we're from another dimension._ Aloud, he said, "What did Goten tell you?"

"Nothing much.", Amy replied. "Just that you two came from Japan, your fathers are fighters, you two used to go to Orange Star High School, and that you're his best friend." 

Sighing in relief, Trunks said, "Oh, okay."

"So, what class do you have next?", Amy asked.

Trunks brought out his schedule and showed it to Amy. "Uh, next I have Word Processing, then Spanish Honors, Lunch, Health, Religion, and finally, Algebra."

"Cool!", Amy said. "Your schedule is almost identical to Bry's! You have History, Spanish, lunch, health, religion, and algebra together!"

Trunks gloated inwardly. Schooling his features into a indifferent expression, he asked, "What's your schedule like?"

"Me? Oh, I have religion, English, word processing, Spanish Honors, lunch, health, algebra, and then world history."

Copying Amy's earlier exclamation, Trunks said, "Cool! You have religion, Spanish, lunch, health, algebra, and world history with Goten!"

Looking puzzled, Amy asked, "Why would Goten care about my class schedule?"

"Oh, uh, no reason!", Trunks said, trying to frantically come up with an answer.

"Oh! Okay!", Amy said.

Then the two new friends got to work, Amy sharing her grammar book with Trunks because he didn't have one yet.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"See ya later, Goten!", Bry said as she walked out of word processing.

"Yeah!", Goten replied, looking for Trunks.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"See ya next period, Trunks!", Amy said as she left the English classroom, headed for her and Bry's 'Designated Meeting Place'.

"Yeah, see next in fifteen minutes.", Trunks replied, immersed in his thoughts.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bry headed for the woods surrounding Notre Dame, looking for a huge willow tree. Several months ago, when school had first started, Bry and Amy had been amazed at how Notre Dame had allowed a forest to grow around the school. Now, they were used to it. They had found their 'Designated Meeting Place' on accident, only two months before. But now it was their favorite spot on campus. The meeting place was actually a tree. A willow tree, to be precise. It was several hundred years old, and it's drooping branches reached the ground. A perfect hiding spot.

"Long time, no see.", she said as she finally reached it.

"It has only been forty-five minutes.", came an amused reply.

Sighing, Bry said, "I know... But the teachers are so determined to make the classes sooo

boring, and forty-five minutes seems like a century..."

Smiling, Amy stepped out from beneath the weeping willow's drooping branches. "Well, can't argue with you there. Oh, guess what? Trunks was asking about you in English class. Interesting, ne?"

Hearing this, Bry scowled. "No, not really.", she replied. "Besides, I have more interesting information than yours. After all, who cares about that Stuck-up Jerk?"

"You did, before you met him."

Bry stuck her tongue at Amy, then continued, "Anyways, did you know that Goten is interested in you? He was asking me about you all during Word Processing."

Amy turned bright red. "Oh?", she managed to squeak. Bry nodded. Recovering from this shocking piece of information, she said, "Well, did you know that Trunks is interested in _you_?"

Bry made a face. "Hopefully, he's not.", she said. (Meri: What?! Are you a baka?! You don't _care_ that **_Trunks_**__, the Purple Haired Wonder, is interested in you?! *faints*)

Hearing this, Amy went pale. "You.... You.... You don't care if Trunks, one of your favorite characters in Dragon Ball Z is interested in you....?"

Shrugging Bry replied, "No, not really. What I _am_ interested in is how they got here, if they're supposedly cartoon characters. Aren't you interested?"

"Well, yeah... But this is just as important!!", Amy exclaimed, trying to prove her point to her best friend.

"How so?", Bry asked curiously.

"Well, think about it. We know that Trunks and Goten are part of the DBZ universe, right? And that they're cartoon characters, right? Well, then how are they here, in the real world?", Amy said.

Bry jumped up into one of the weeping willow's branches. When she was settled into a comfortable position, she replied, "Yes, you do have a point.... But how are we going to find out how they're here? And here's another question that you didn't think of: Why are we the only ones who recognize them, when there's a ton of people here that love watching Dragon Ball Z? Why are we singled out? I would have thought that at least Nick would have recognized Trunks or Goten. 'Cause I mean, he watches Dragon Ball Z, too."

Amy hopped up onto the branch next to her friend. Looking thoughtful, she said, "I don't know the answer to either of your questions." She sighed, and put her head in her hands. "It's too much to think about, now, since finals are coming up in two weeks."

Bry looked as if she had bitten into something sour. "Yuck! Why did you have to go and remind me, Amy-chan? I've been trying to forget!!"

Grinning, Amy said, "Sorry, 'Neko-chan'. Didn't mean to remind you." Amy looked thoughtful for a minute, then her grin broadened. 

"What?", Bry asked, suspicious of her smile. She knew her friend, and whenever that smile appeared, people had better watch out.

"Oh, nothing....", Amy answered nonchalantly.

Bry's worst suspicions were confirmed. "Tell me, or else....", she warned.

"Oh, I was just thinking about telling your 'hubby' about your nickname...", Amy replied.

Slowly, Bry's face turned red. Not from embarrassment that Amy referred to Trunks as her 'hubby', but from fury that Amy was even thinking about telling Trunks her nickname.

Amy saw this, let out a little squeak, and jumped out of the tree; Bry close on her heels.

"HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!", was Amy's last words as Bry chased her deeper into the forest.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Hey, Trunks.", Goten said as he leaned casually back on a wall. The forest was behind him, and the light filtering out from the leaves painted his face with emerald highlights.

"Hi, Goten. What's up? Having a nice first day at school?", Trunks asked, knowing that mentioning the 'S' word would disgust his friend.

It did. Goten made a face, not un-similar to Bry's earlier one, and said, "Please, Trunks, don't mention that word in my presence."

"What, school?", Trunks asked innocently.

Goten shuddered. "Yes. That one. So what have you been up to?"

Trunks sat down on the grass next to his friend. "Nuthin' much...", he replied, looking up into the bright blue sky. "Just finding out more about Amy for you..."

"What?!", Goten exclaimed, then crawled over to Trunks. "You did?! What did you learn?!"

Chuckling softly to himself, Trunks said, "Oh, nothing much. Just the usual.... She loves anime, her best friend in the whole entire world is Bryanna, she has two little brothers, she likes to eat (think Usagi or Miaka ^.^), she wears contacts, and she likes to draw---though she thinks that she isn't a very good artist. But I've seen some of her drawings, Goten. Anime drawings. And they are unbelievable. And I think you'll like this piece of information: She doesn't have a boyfriend."

Goten stared at Trunks as he was sharing his information. When he was finished, Goten said, "Yeah, well, I just came from word processing with Bryanna. And I found out some things too. Like Amy, she loves anime, her best friend is Amy, she lets her friends call her Bry, she is obsessed with her cat---his name is Warlock, but she calls him Dude (^.~), and she likes to write stories. She wants to become a published author soon. Oh, and I almost forgot. She doesn't have a boyfriend either."

"Really?", Trunks asked.

Goten nodded.

"Cool.", he said.

"Yeah, cool.", Goten said. "The girls that we like are interesting, aren't they, Trunks?"

Trunks nodded. "Uh-huh. Men thought that women were complicated and complex. Whoever had that idea obliviously had never met Bry and Amy. They're even more complicated than normal girls!"

"Wonder how we're going to get them to like us?", Goten wondered.

"I have no idea, my friend.", Trunks answered. "Absolutely no idea."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Third period class seemed to fly by, and before Bry knew it, she was standing outside of her English room's door, waiting for Amy to walk by so they could go to Spanish. Or, as one of Mr. R's student's called it, Spanglish.

Her foot started to tap impatiently as she waited for several more minutes. Bry finally saw Amy's face emerge from the crowd surrounding the lockers. She gave Bry a bright smile as she quickly ran towards her best friend. "Sorry I was late.", she managed to gasp out. "There was a huge crowd of girls over by my lockers, because they found out that Trunks's locker is just above mine, and they wanted to pump me for information."

Bry returned the smile. "No harm done.", was her reply. But as she checked her watch, her eyes widened, and she said, "But we gotta run if we want to beat the bell! And you know how Mr. R locks the door!"

That said, the two girls broke into a run, hoping to slip into the room before the bell rang. And they both just barely made it. As they walked through the door, the bell above his classroom let people know they were late with a loud shriek.

"You're late!", Mr. R said in his cheerful voice as he started to mark them tardy. 

Bry scowled at him, and unwilling to accept the tardy (she had never been tardy before), and said, "But we're not late. We walked in just as the bell rang. You're considered late when you walk in _after_ the bell rings. We made it, just barely." 

Mr. R scowled back, and their argument soon became a battle of wills. "You're late."

Bry's scowl deepened. "No, we're not."

"Late."

"Not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

As Mr. R was about to open his mouth for another 'Yes', Trunks and Goten walked in; and made themselves targets. "You're late!", Mr. R yelled in his loud voice; causing the students to cringe and Amy to jump.

Goten looked around with a clueless face. Turning to Mr. R, he asked, "HUH?"

Mr. R grinned, and he gestured that Bry and Amy should go sit down, now that he had 'victims'. That done, he turned to Trunks and Goten. "You're late.", he repeated.

Trunks frowned at Mr. R, his scowl not unlike Bry's scowl a minute ago. At this, Mr. R looked back and forth between Trunks and Bry, a puzzled look on his face. They both scowled back at him. Shuddering, he said, "Fine, I won't mark either of you four tardy. But I want you to pay more attention to the bell, and the time allowed between periods. Is that okay with you?"

Amy, Goten, Bryanna, and Trunks nodded; Trunks and Bry still scowling darkly at Mr. R.

With one last shudder, Mr. R turned to Goten and Trunks and said, "You may go and sit next to Bry and Amy. There are empty seats next to both girls. Once you're settled, we can begin today's lesson."

Trunks and Goten quickly headed for their seats (Trunks next to Bryanna and Goten next to Amy); and once they were settled, Mr. R cleared his throat and spoke in his big, booming, LOUD voice, "Okay, get out your Repaso (a verb sheet where we have to conjugate different verbs in different tenses and persons) and your Vocabulario (a vocabulary sheet where we have to look up different words with a theme. I..e.: women's clothing, parts of the body, parts of the face, etc.) and I'll come around and stamp both. While I'm stamping your Repaso, Jennifer (our TA--Teacher's Assistant) will correct it with you."

  
  


End of Part One


End file.
